


I Dare You to Love Me

by queerlyds



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Angst, Imagine Me And You AU, M/M, Making Out, confusing feelings and lgbt boys, my faves, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlyds/pseuds/queerlyds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a florist in New York and sets up the flowers for Frank Iero's wedding. But then Gerard falls in love with Frank after becoming best friends, and he knows he's totally screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything regarding imagine me & you, and never will; i just used some of the lines in context. i also don’t know how weddings really work besides movie comparisons so that’s a thing. i didn’t look at nor know every single thing about gerard/frank so little things might not be completely ‘canon’ or whatever you want to call it. thanks!

On the corner of a busy street in New York, a small flower shop stood, run by a lone and lean man who dreamed of more than he had. His name was Gerard, and his life was a constant repetition of getting up, going to the shop, watering the flowers, making deliveries, and then selling more flowers until the closing at five pm sharp. 

Then, one day in a sunny June, a delivery for a wedding was called in to the little flower shop. 

Gerard rushed around the shop, gathering the white lilies and red roses into beautiful bouquets and arrangements. His mother came in through the door, setting the welcome chimes off in the shop. 

“Gerard, love,” his mom called, “where are you?” Gerard popped up from behind a pile of crates, making his mother jump. “Jesus, Gerard, warn a woman,” she heaved. 

“Sorry, mom.” He gave her a toothy child-like smile. “Just gathering the wedding order. Make sure to open the door a bit the next few hours to get people to look. Sales have been down this week.”

Gerard’s mother smiled and rolled her eyes. “I know the drill.” Gerard gave her a slight upturned corner of his lips and groaned as he bent down and picked up a crate of bouquets. 

“Thanks again. I owe you one.” 

“You always will; you’ve racked up quite a number of favors now,” his mom teased. “You should hire a lackey.”

Gerard walked out of the shop door and started filling up the trunk of his van with the crates. His mom followed, helping him make space for more to come. “You know I can’t afford that. Plus, Brendon happily helps me when I need him to.” 

“Brendon barely does any work, and I’m positive he has a terrible crush on you.” Gerard laughed, loud and giggly. 

“Brendon is just a huge flirt. He’s like that with everyone.” 

“Anyway,” Gerard continued as he piled in the last crate, “work calls.” He slammed the trunk closed and gave his mother a short hug. 

“Be safe and don’t make any trouble.” 

“Don’t worry,” Gerard sighed, “nothing ever happens to me.”

****

The wedding was taking place in a cute little chapel just off of a few smaller roads, near a less crowded area of the city. Gerard had attended a service there for a great aunt some years ago. He still remembers the stain-glass windows with the sunlight filtering through like rain.

On the drive, he blasted some rock music and sang along, screaming the lyrics as loud as he could without hearing his voice crack from the pressure. After a few songs and a dry throat, Gerard parked in the lot of the chapel. It was small, and not in mint condition by any means, but it gave a nice homey feel and Gerard could see why the happy couple would choose a small place like this. 

Gerard got out and opened the trunk, about to pull out a crate of flowers from the dozen stuffed in the back. A shuffling of feet came up behind him and he turned to find a woman of considerable age and a narrow face smiling at him. Her hair was dark and pulled high into a tight bun, and she was wearing a knee-length red dress and pumps that stretched her out to be three inches taller than Gerard. 

“Are you Gerard Way, the florist for the wedding?” She asked, a smile on her face. 

“Indeed I am,” he smiled. “I assume you’re the parent of the bride or groom?” 

“The latter,” she sighed. “Such a task to manage.”

“I’m sure it’s a load of work,” Gerard agreed. “That’s why I stick to delivering the flowers.” The woman laughed. 

“That’s a good idea. I’m Linda Iero, and it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Same to you,” Gerard smiled.

“Here, I’ll show you the plans,” she said, pointing in the direction of the church. “I also have some help from the bride’s friend. He’s a weight lifter.” Linda continued, “Ashley--the bride--used to do it too, but since she got her new accountant job, she’s been too busy. You know how that goes.”

They both walked to the chapel, Linda searching the faces for the bride’s friend, Pete. Ashley was busy getting dressed for the procession. 

Linda paused when she spotted the supposed Pete, who resembled those punk rock singers who had the shaved colored hair and mounds of tattoos and piercings. (Gerard thought he was hot, if he was going to be honest with himself.)

“Pete!” Linda yelled. “Come here!” Pete glanced over at Linda and saw Gerard beside her, and his eyes lit up. He walked over, smirking outright at Gerard, unabashed. 

“Aren’t you a hot sonuvabitch,” Pete practically purred. Gerard stood awkwardly with his hands by his sides, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“For God sakes, Pete, you don’t need to flirt with every good-looking man you meet,” Linda said, exasperated. She turned to Gerard. “Excuse his flirting, he’s actually harmless.” 

“Don’t worry,” Gerard laughed lightly, “I have a close friend who does the same.” 

“Pete, darling,” Linda cooed, “I need you to help Gerard here with the flower arrangements. You know what Ashley wants.”

“Anything for Gerard,” Pete winks. Gerard groans. Linda excuses herself to help with the other wedding set up, leaving the two men standing alone. “Okay, might as well get this fiasco over with.” Pete sighs. 

“By the way, where did you get your red hair dye?!” 

*****

The wedding flowers were heavy, and a pain in the ass to set up around the procession, but in the end they looked beautiful. The lilies lined the aisle, and red roses were spread across where the vows would be said, and bouquets of them were set up behind the minister. Gerard stood in awe when he placed his last bouquet of roses and the stain-glassed window high above the crowd glittered across the sanctuary, shining rainbows of light across the seats. This is what Gerard worked for--complete perfection. He felt as if he truly achieved it with this wedding. 

While setting up, Pete would throw out pick-up lines and innuendos as often as possible, but overall, he was a pretty cool guy. He sang in a band called Fall Out Boy, a group just entering the major music scene; he liked to ride go-carts and motorcycles; and he “enjoyed late night dinners and long walks right into the bedroom’ as he declared. When they finished the set-up, Pete stopped and stared, a slight smile on his face. 

All he said was, “we did good, Gerard.” 

“I guess I better head out,” Gerard said. Pete turned and shook his head at him. 

“Stick around for a while, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. If anyone asks, I’ll say you’re my date,” Pete winks. Gerard rolls his eyes but complies. The wedding was beautiful, and he’d never seen one take place in person before. He figured he was owed one day of relaxation. “Come on, the ceremony should be starting soon.” Gerard looked around and saw everyone taking seats, a commotion of ‘Get over here!’ and ‘Come on, come on it’s about to start, dear’ around the sanctuary. Gerard followed Pete to a seat at the very front near the left-side windows. 

The rows behind them filled in quickly, the commotion starting to settle abruptly when the first chords of the wedding march began to play. The doors of the little chapel open proudly and in walks the bride, bouncing in white gossamer and silk and jewels, the train trailing a good two feet behind her. Her face was radiant; her blonde hair was glittering with sparkles, and crowned with a very expensive looking crown; and her tanned arms and fingers were adorned with what seemed to be thousands of gold bracelets and rings, respectively. Gerard watches her eyes meet the groom at the front, and Gerard follows to see the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. 

(Frank, his name is Frank, Gerard thinks, because Pete had briefly mentioned his name before. Frank.) 

His hair was jet black, short cut but long laying on the top, his nose was pierced through the side with a silver hoop, and Gerard could see the ends of several tattoos trailing up his collar and covering his knuckles and hands. He was tall, thin, and his eyes were shining with held-back tears and--

Oh yeah. He’s getting married. 

Gerard shut his eyes tight and grounded himself, sinking his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He wasn’t going to start this again. The intense onset of unwanted feelings, the sleepless nights, and all the angst in the world that could ever be held in one person--Gerard had that way too many times before. This was not going to be another. 

The wedding music halted, and Gerard snapped up to see Frank and Ashley smiling, hands in each other’s hands, waiting to be wed. Gerard smiled, and though it felt weak, it truly was genuine. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Frank Anthony Iero Jr., and Ashley Ann Renard in holy matrimony,” the booming voice of the reverend said. Sniffles were heard across the chapel. “The two have written their own vows, and would like to open the ceremony with their words.” Frank nodded and his eyes scanned the room slightly, just briefly, and his eyes locked with Gerard’s. 

Gerard wanted to think that the world hadn’t slowed down, that the light in Frank’s eyes were a figment of his imagination, and most of all, that he hadn’t lost all hope of crawling back out of that godforsaken hole filled with love and adoration. 

However, all three were wrong. 

When Frank’s eyes locked with Gerard’s, Gerard’s world had slowed down. When he looked into Frank’s eyes, he saw light and so, so much confusion. And Gerard had fallen (though he hadn’t realized it yet) deep into the hole he was so careful to stay away from. 

Then Frank broke contact and looked his soon-to-be wedded wife in the eye, a wider smile straining on his face as he began his vows: 

“I met you at the gym, and I had to ask you for help on starting a machine I had never used before. You had only smiled, when others would have laughed, and helped me out. I went there everyday after that just to talk to you. I thought you were beautiful. I still do. I always will. 

I guess what I’m trying to say is, Ashley, you’ve made such a significant impact on my life. I won’t ever forget that, even when we go through hardships. You’re exciting and impulsive, and it keeps me on my toes. It’s taught me to think fast, and have fun. That’s something I had never had before. So thank you, for everything. And most importantly, thank you for becoming my wife.” 

Gerard could see Ashley hunching over from the back, presumably crying from the moving speech. Others in the audience did the same. After gathering herself back up again, it was Ashley’s turn to say her vows. 

“Frank, you’ve always been special to me…”

*****

The ceremony was excruciatingly long. The tedious traditional parts were sweet, but unnecessary. Gerard honestly couldn’t stand looking at the happy couple gushing about each other anymore, until finally the ceremony was over and they all went to the reception. 

“I guess I better be heading out,” Gerard said at the end, watching the crowds pass by. Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Gerard’s dress shirt cuff.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re just getting to know each other,” Pete said, and dragged him to the reception with the others. 

And although Gerard was hesitant to admit it, that reception looked incredible. It was only lit by fairy lights strewn throughout the large tent, set up in the acre of green land beside the church. The chairs and tables were a brilliant white, adorned with gold plates and shakers. (Gerard was sure it wasn’t real, but it looked as genuine as could be.) The mini stage had more flowers of Gerard’s, beautiful and alive with roses and lilies. 

Gerard just kind of stared for a minute. 

“Hey,” Pete bumped Gerard’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go see some old friends. Have fun.” He winks and then he’s left Gerard alone, in the middle of a wedding reception without knowing a single soul. 

Fuck you, Pete. 

Gerard kind of hovers in the spot for a minute before slowly making his way over to the punch table, hoping it wouldn’t be as awkward to drink some punch while standing alone instead of his current situation. He pushed through a few odd couples who kindly smiled and raised their drinks, and Gerard smiled back. 

The punch table was nearly barren with people, but the cups were set out with good looking punch and it was farther away from the center of attention than everything else. Gerard grabbed a cup and brought it to his lips, idly sipping the juice until he heard a stirring beside him and a curse of “Fucking shit!” under someone’s breath. 

Gerard turned and blushed bright red when he found Frank standing there in all of his gorgeous glory, biting his lip with wide anxious eyes. His eyes followed down to see a ring sinking down into the punch. When he looked back up, Frank was looking at him, a worried look overcoming his stance. 

“Fuck, man, could you help? This suit is really expensive.” Gerard nodded, unable to muster up courage to say a word. He stuck his hand in the cold punch--(fuck, that shit was cold)--and grimaced, then pulled out the ring in one solid motion while Frank covered him so they wouldn’t be seen. When Gerard wiped the ring off carefully and gave it back to Frank, Frank started laughing. His laugh was low, throaty, and almost dirty if he wanted to use it in the right situation. “Sorry, this is just,” Frank kept choking up between words, “this is really fucking funny. This is just my luck.” Gerard started laughing a bit too, finding Frank’s laughter contagious. 

“I know that feeling,” Gerard smiled, his voice a bit shaky. He hoped Frank didn’t notice. 

“I’m Frank. I don’t remember ever meeting you before though…?” 

“Yeah, no, sorry,” Gerard tripped up, “I mean, no you haven’t met me. I’m the florist. My name’s Gerard.” 

“The florist?” A look passes over Frank’s face and Gerard starts to worry he’s going to make fun of his career choice when a smile brightens it up and Gerard gets to see his perfect smile on display right in his face. “Your setup is killer, Gerard! Everything about the wedding wouldn’t look nearly as good without your flowers.” 

Gerard blushed and mumbled, “I’m sure that’s not true.” 

“But it is.” Frank gave him a soft smile, one that Gerard felt was special, something just for him. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, trying not to smile too wide. “Congratulations, by the way.” Frank nodded, his right hand absentmindedly brushing the wedding ring. 

“It seems like a dream, you know?” 

“I can imagine so,” Gerard laughed, “though I wouldn’t know.” Frank snapped his confused eyes back to Gerard’s and raised his eyebrows. 

“Really? A handsome guy like you doesn’t have a girlfriend?” Gerard’s heart skipped a beat and he tried hiding his blush again. Frank thought he was handsome. 

Married Frank thought he was handsome, Gerard reminded himself. 

“Nah, I’m too busy delivering flowers.” Also, I’m extremely gay. 

Frank sighed. “That’s too bad.” There was a beat of silence and then Frank gave him that smile again. “Well, it was very nice to meet you, Gerard. Thank you for the ring,” he laughed. “I would’ve had my ass beat.” 

“Understandably,” he teased. “And same to you, Frank.” The name rolled off wonderfully from his tongue. He tried to stop himself from imagining how it would sound in bed. 

“See ya around,” Frank grinned, and walked off into the direction of his wife, leaving a trail of cologne in his wake. Gerard stood dumbfounded, replaying the conversation in his head over and over. He was interrupted by Linda Iero, Frank’s mom, trying to get the attention of the crowd. 

“Okay everybody! Gather around for the toast!” Gerard took that as his cue to leave, seeing as the rest would be the mushy romantic part that he definitely did not want to see. He quietly slipped behind the knit of family members and friends and out the tent opening, out into the chilly New York air. Pulling his coat tighter against his body, he half-ran to his car and hopped in quickly as the sun began to set on the horizon. He blasted the heat and then threw his head back against the headrest, sighing heavily. 

This terrible situation of feelings was just his luck.


	2. Hello, My Dear Friend

It had been two weeks, and Gerard was still trying to busy himself with orders and cleaning as well as organizing the shop to keep his mind off of the wedding he had serviced not so long before. His thoughts kept drifting over to the conversation by the punch bowl, the way Frank’s eyes lit up at Gerard and the soft smiles on his lips. He knew it was horrible to feel the way he did. Adultery was certainly something no person should ever commit. Gerard let himself feel better by knowing he wouldn’t act on the feelings. A thought or two couldn’t be that damaging, could they? 

“Hey, Gerard!” Gerard snapped up to find Frank walking in through the door, and Gerard’s heart stuttered. Speak of the devil. 

“Frank!” His voice shook a little. “Uh, hey! What are you doing here?” 

Frank smiled as he got up to the counter and leaned onto it. “Wanted to see you.” Gerard’s words caught in his throat and he thickly swallowed, unable to remember any coherent thoughts. “Ashley and I wanted to invite you over for dinner. You know, you made our wedding look incredible. We just want to thank you.” Frank gave him that soft look again, the one where his eyes brighten a little and he looks content. “So what do you say?” 

Gerard’s thoughts were jumbled, but what came out of his mouth was, “I’ll be there.” He cursed himself for not thinking it through. He already had a bad enough crush on Frank, he didn’t need any more reason to make it worse. But Frank looked so happy….

“Great! Does this Friday night work? Maybe around 7?” 

“Yeah, yeah, that should be good.” Gerard smiled. 

“Great! I’ll text you the address. What’s your number?” Frank pulled out an his iPhone and added Gerard in, quickly typing the numbers with precision. When he finished, he slipped the phone in his back pocket and looked back up at Gerard. “Well, I’ll see you soon,” Frank grinned. “Can’t wait.” He was out the door before the other man could respond, flustered and nervous about the upcoming dinner with the couple. 

“Dammit, Gerard,” he mumbled to himself. “What have you gotten yourself into?” 

*****

Frank walked out of the shop and heaved out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t known why he was so nervous; Gerard seemed like a cool guy and he was definitely not bad looking. Frank grabbed his phone again and dialed up one of Ashley’s friends, Denim. 

“Hey, Denim!” 

“Frank! What’s up?” 

“I’m hosting a dinner party with Ashley on Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to come? I have the wedding florist coming too,” Frank dropped the hint. The two of them would be cute--Denim was shy and sweet, and loved feminine qualities in her male partners; Gerard was awkward and small, and his shaggy red hair and long eyelashes made him seem more feminine than most. 

“Frank,” Denim sighed. She took a few seconds before continuing, “okay, yeah. That sounds great.” 

“Great! I’ll get you the details,” Frank said. 

“Thanks! See you then, Frank.” The line went dead. 

When Frank got home, Ashley was already cooking something good. Frank dropped his stuff at the front and went into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter as she cooked. 

“Hey babe,” Frank said, kissing her cheek. “Gerard and Denim are set to go.” 

“Oh good, it’ll be nice to have friends over,” Ashley said. “How was work?” 

“Tattoo shop was pretty busy, but the work was interesting.” Ashley hummed in response as she stirred the pasta. 

“I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready,” Ashley said, moving towards the pantry. Frank nodded and walked out slowly, feeling shut out yet again by his newlywed wife. 

*****

The next few days had passed quickly, and soon Gerard was already at the door for Frank and Ashley’s apartment. He knocked hard on the white paint and saw a chip fall off, to which he grimaced and kicked away from sight. 

The door opened and Frank was there, in all of his glory, wearing a tight v-neck tee and black jeans that looked nearly painted on. Gerard could see almost all of his tattoos now, from the knuckles up to his neck. All of them varied, but they interwove and created the most stunning display on the most stunning man Gerard had ever met. 

“Uhm, hi,” Gerard choked out, trying to seem normal. 

“Hey, man,” Frank smiled with his teeth. “Come on in.” Gerard followed him and took in his surroundings. The apartment was modern, but small. The furniture was mostly white and silver, and the floors were all dark brown hardwood. The ceiling was low, and the walls were a little tight, but for a New York apartment it was nice. 

“Ashley, Gerard’s here!” Frank called out. 

“Great!” She called back warmly. “We’re in the dining room!” They both went past the kitchen and into a small room with a 5-seated table, where two women sat--one of them Ashley, and another that Gerard didn’t recognize. 

“Gerard, this is Denim,” Frank smiled. “She’s one of Ashley’s friends.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Gerard said. “The food smells lovely, by the way.” 

“Thank you, I made it tonight,” Frank smirked. 

“Really?” Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t peg you for the cooking type,” he teased.

“I didn’t peg you for the florist type,” Frank retorted. 

“Come on boys,” Ashley rolled her eyes, “let’s get along and eat.” They both grinned at each other and sat down, Gerard beside Denim and Frank beside his wife. 

“How’s the store holding up?” Ashley inquired of Gerard after a minute of silence. 

“It’s been pretty busy, actually. It seems a lot of couples have anniversaries this time of year.” He smiled. “And weddings.” 

Ashley smiled back, shooting a glance over at Frank who had puffy chipmunk cheeks full of mashed potatoes. She rolled her eyes and said, “Sadly, yes.” Frank gave her a sorry shrug and kept stuffing his mouth. “Denim loves flowers, you know. She has the most beautiful garden.” 

Gerard looked over at Denim and gave her a shy nod. “That sounds lovely.” Denim blushed. 

“It’s nothing really. I just have a green thumb.” Her brown fingers fumbled around her fork. “What’s your favorite flower, Gerard?” 

“Roses, cliche as it sounds,” he replied. “I’ve always loved roses.” 

Frank slammed his fork down and swallowed his food before saying “Denim, tell Gerard about where you work.” Denim jumped and then shook it off, smiling at Gerard again and tucking loose strands of blue ombre hair behind her ear. 

“I’m a hair stylist, actually.” 

“You could totally go to her for your hair color,” Frank added. Ashley slapped his shoulder hard, giving him a hard look. Frank shook her off and winked at Gerard. “She’s very good, really knows her stuff.” Denim just blushed redder and redder, her face turning the shade of a tomato. Gerard only looked uncomfortable. 

“Hey, Gerard,” Ashley threw her hand on the table, making everyone jump. “Come help me in the kitchen, would you?” Gerard nodded quickly and jumped up, following Ashley out of the room. The swinging door slammed behind them and Ashley turned around, her face softening. “Frank is an asshole sometimes, I’m sorry.” 

Gerard was quiet. 

“He wants to set you up with Denim, and I told him he was terrible with this sort of thing, and Denim is totally into you but you look like you’re going to vomit, love.” Ashley gave him a sad look. 

“I’m gay!” Gerard blurted out, and mentally slapped himself over the head. 

“What…? Oh!” Gerard could practically see the light go off in her head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think--!” 

“It’s not like I put a ‘I love boys’ sticker on my forehead, so.” Gerard laughed. 

“Oh, god, this is totally going to ruin all of Frank’s plans,” Ashley groaned. “I’m going to break his heart.” Gerard’s heart stopped and he shook his head fast. 

“No no, please don’t tell Frank!” If Frank found out Gerard was gay, what would he think? What would he do? What if Frank was a homophobe and would find him disgusting? Gerard was hopelessly crushing on him now, and the thought of not seeing Frank anymore was awful. 

God, Gerard was so fucked. 

“Oh sure, of course,” Ashley nodded. “It’s your choice.” Gerard thanked her graciously, and the both of them went back to their respective seats. Frank and Denim had gotten onto the topic of love, and knowing if you’re in love at first glance. 

“Gerard,” Frank interrupted, “tell Denim that it’s impossible to fall in love at first sight.”

“I can’t actually,” Gerard said. “I think it’s possible.” 

“What?” Frank looked annoyed. 

“The idea that you could have loved someone in a different life plays in, soulmates, bonding, whatever you want to believe in. All of it is something attributed to falling in love at first sight.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Frank said, “You’ve don’t even know the person. You’re falling in love with a vision of someone, not their true self! Love takes time, and love takes work.” 

Gerard didn’t say anything, silently remembering the first interaction they ever had and how warm he felt within. There was something about Frank that felt like home, like he had known Frank for his entire life. It was real and tangible, something that couldn’t be shaken. That couldn’t have been just nothing, could it? 

“Who knows,” Ashley interrupts, “and who cares. Those who are together are together, and those who are not, aren’t. It’s as simple as that.” Frank and Gerard both sighed and went back to eating, the conversation slowly dwindling to a halt. 

When the dinner finished and the dishes cleaned, Gerard decided it was time for him to head home. “Thank you for the invitation,” he smiled. “It was very good food.” 

“Thank you, Gerard. It was a pleasure to have you,” Ashley said. Frank came up beside her and nodded. Gerard gave them a short nod and smile before turning and heading out into the hall. Before he could head down, he heard Frank call his name. Gerard turned and saw that Frank was now alone, half breathless and inquiring. 

“You’re really adamant about this whole ‘love at first sight’ thing,” Frank said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. Gerard only nodded, confused. “I guess I’m just wondering why.” 

“It’s not something that can be explained. It’s something that you believe in, that you have faith in. I hope that love is always tied with fate, and can only imagine it to be so.” Gerard said. 

Frank didn’t say anything, but he was deep in thought, staring at Gerard. 

“It was nice to see you again,” Gerard mumbled, trying to ease the tension. Frank snapped out of his reverie and grinned wide. 

“Same to you. I’m sure we’ll meet up again.” Gerard nodded, and said goodbye for a second time. They parted ways and Gerard took the stairs two at a time, giddy with the warmth in his stomach. 

*****

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gerard was told the next day. Brendon had come by the shop to take Gerard and go to the store, complaining that the lack of junk food in his pantry was a sin and needed true repentance immediately. Now, walking down the aisles of the grocery store and eyeing the food on display, Gerard was heavily ignoring Brendon’s straightforward stare at the back of his head. 

“Gerard, please tell me you aren’t totally crushing on a married dude,” Brendon practically whined. “You know how fucked up that is. Also, you are kind of my boyfriend so….” 

“Please,” Gerard interrupted with a laugh, “everyone is your boyfriend. And I do know how fucked up it is. Apparently my big heart doesn’t agree with my mind.” 

“More like your big dick,” Brendon muttered angrily under his breath. Gerard only hummed and kept moving, throwing this and that into the cart as they went. Brendon wouldn’t let the topic go, however. 

“Gerard, honey,” Brendon sighed dramatically, “you’re going to break my heart.” 

“Oh please. It’s not as if I’m going to do anything about it.” 

“Aren’t you?” Brendon raised an eyebrow. 

“Fuck no!” 

“Mhm,” Brendon nodded. “Right, as you’re probably thinking about his dick this very minute.” 

“Am not,” Gerard blushed bright red. Brendon laughed.

*****

“I think last night went over pretty well,” Frank gushed the next day. “Gerard is just Denim’s type. He’s so hopelessly romantic too, it’s kind of adorable.” Ashley didn’t say anything, lips pursed tight to keep the secret inside. Frank had been going on about the pair since the second the dinner was over. Ashley had nearly told about Gerard’s sexuality three separate times, all of which ended in Frank meandering from the conversation and Ashley sighing in relief. 

Now the pair was going shopping for the week’s dinners, planning for meetings and after work activities, when the topic had come back yet again. 

“Seriously, Ashley, you’ve got to admit that they would be cute together.” 

“I don’t know,” she replied slowly. “I don’t think Gerard was very...interested.” Or straight. 

“Oh come on, babe,” Frank said, “of course he was interested. Denim is lovely and anyone could easily fall in love with her.” 

“Frank,” Ashley said. “Gerard isn’t--!”

“Listen, he’ll call her and then--!” 

“Gerard is gay!” Ashley nearly yelled, looking around quickly afterwards to make sure no one else heard. Frank stopped and just looked at her for a minute, confused. 

“But he...but I….” 

“Honestly, Frank,” Ashley rolled her eyes. “As if you haven’t met or heard of a gay person before. I’m bisexual myself!” 

“It’s not that!” he said defensively. “I’m just surprised is all--!” 

Frank turned his head and stopped right in his tracks as his cart bumped into Gerard’s from the aisle over.

Holy fucking shit. There he is. 

*****

Gerard was pleasantly walking and turning around a corner while still trying to ignore Brendon’s continuous efforts to magically stop Gerard’s affections for Frank when their cart slammed into another. When he looked up at the perpetrator, his breath caught and his body froze.

Why the fuck is he everywhere?

“Wow, hey,” Frank said, looking slightly flustered. “Uh, h-how are you?” He ran his hands back through his hair shakily.

“Good,” Gerard replied, a little confused. 

“Funny thing,” Ashley said, “we were just talking about you.” 

“Good things I hope,” Gerard smiled. “Oh, guys, this is Brendon. Brendon, this is Frank and Ashley.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Brendon said happily, saving a glance at Gerard when he sees Frank. 

“Saturday shopping?” Ashley asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a night in for us,” Gerard said. “Thanks again for the dinner, it was delicious.”

“It was a pleasure,” Ashley smiled. “We should definitely do it again.” 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

Frank didn’t say anything, silently watching Gerard with a quizzical look on his face. Ashley kept her eyes on Brendon, eyebrow slightly twitching. 

Finally, she quickly said “Brendon, are you gay?” and mentally smacked herself for it. Frank let out a “Oh, God,” beside her with obvious embarrassment. 

Brendon started laughing, almost hysterically. “Am I gay?” He paused and laughed harder. “I’m ecstatic!” 

“And are you too….?” Ashley trailed off. 

“Oh no, we aren’t dating,” Gerard quickly spoke up, hoping Frank wouldn’t notice the fast response. Brendon came up and swung an arm around Gerard’s shoulder, grinning at Frank and Ashley. 

“Sadly, he loves another,” Brendon sighed heavily. Gerard rolled his eyes and pushed him off. 

“We better be off,” Gerard apologized. “It was nice running into you two.” 

“Same to you,” Frank finally spoke up, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Gerard was confused at the sight, but let it pass. He was probably just caught off guard. 

“See you around?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Ashley said, smiling at Gerard. “It was nice to meet you Brendon.” 

“You as well, darling,” Brendon grinned, taking Ashley’s hand and kissing it delicately. Ashley blushed and looked over at Frank, who was looking over at Gerard with an inquiring look on his face. 

“Come on, Frank, I’m sure they want us out of their hair,” Ashley politely smiled at the pair and pulled Frank along. “We’ll keep in touch!” she called back at them as they disappeared down the snacks aisle of the grocery store. 

Gerard, embarrassed by the whole ordeal, dropped his head in his hands and groaned.


	3. Becoming More

“You know, I have feelings too,” Brendon said the next day at the flower shop. “I want a steady boyfriend and the flower bouquets and love letters filled with cute euphemisms about how gay I am.” Gerard sighs, finishing the write up for an order that just left. 

“Really, the one who flirts with any boy on two legs wants one steady boyfriend?” 

“Yes,” Brendon challenges him. “I do, actually.” He comes up to the counter and leans up against it, putting on his puppy dog eyes. “You have to know someone of my taste and desire, Gee.” 

Gerard thought about it, and remembered Pete from the wedding--good old Pete, flirtatious just as much as Brendon and just as cute too. “I might have someone in mind.” Brendon lit up and slammed his hands down on the desk. 

“Who’s the lucky fella?!” Gerard rolled his eyes. 

“His name is Pete. I met him at the wedding.” 

Brendon hummed. “What’s he like? What’s his number? You do have his number, right?” 

“One question at a time, please,” Gerard teased. “He’s flirty, and pretty cute too. Has tattoos and pink hair, lots of piercings too. I do in fact have his number, and I will in fact give it to you.” 

“How dreamy,” Brendon sighed happily. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“I know,” Brendon grinned. “But you still loooove me!” he sung. Gerard sighed, but didn’t reject the sentiment. 

The rest of the work day passed quickly after Brendon headed out with Pete’s number in his palm. 

*****

Ashley groaned and stepped into the flat, dropping her work things on the floor. Damn accounting, she thought. Her work had her pulling overtime for a week straight. Who would’ve known punching in numbers for over nine hours a day is excruciatingly boring? 

She shucked her shoes off and walked into the bedroom to find Frank lying in bed, reading the news and drinking a cup of black coffee. “Hey darling,” Ashley said. Frank nodded up at her in acknowledgement. “How was work?” 

“Fine.” He continued reading. 

“Alright,” Ashley raised an eyebrow. Frank had been getting a bit distant the past few weeks, causing Ashley to worry. They had gotten married about a month ago now, and she feared that the honeymoon phase faded and what was left was a disinterested Frank. 

The phone began to ring and Ashley groaned as she went and saw the caller ID: it was work again. She answered, “Hello?” 

Frank rolled his eyes, knowing it would be Ashley’s work asking her to work overtime again. And knowing Ashley, she would say yes. Frank’s favourite game was tomorrow night--football at the stadium, one that Ashley promised to attend with Frank. Looks like that was out of the question, now. 

The problem was that Frank hated going to games alone. He tried to think of people he knew to go with, but those closest to him either hated football or had plans that Frank already knew of. Then, he remembered Gerard. 

Gerard Way, the flower deliverer. He could watch his red hair and hands move all day if he wanted. It was entrancing and beautiful. It was…. 

No. Frank shook off the thoughts coming to his mind, pretending that they never existed in the first place. It was unthinkable to imagine Gerard like that, his hands on Frank and his mouth whispering his name in the dark. For god sakes, he was married. Ashley was on the phone right across the room, and thinking about Gerard was getting his dick to twitch. 

But he needed someone to come with him, and Gerard was the last man standing. Frank got Ashley’s cellphone and scrolled down to Gerard’s contact. He let his thumb hover over the number for a second before mustering up the courage to press the button, and he brought it up to his ear and simply waited. 

Gerard answered on the third ring with a “Hello?” 

Frank froze at his voice, and suddenly he couldn’t go through with it. He hung up and dropped the phone on the bed, rubbing his eyes. 

Frank was screwed. 

“Yes, okay. I’ll be there,” Ashley hung up as well. She sighed heavily and turned to Frank with the most apologetic face Frank had ever seen. “Frank….” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Frank replied. “I figured it would happen.”

“I’m really sorry,” she sighed. “But I really do need to help out, and it is paying heavy for the overtime.” Frank nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah definitely, I understand.” 

Ashley was about to say something else when her cellphone went off, and she grabbed it quickly and answered it. 

“Gerard?” she asked, a smile growing on her face. “Hey! How’s it going?” 

“Uh, good I suppose,” Gerard said. Frank wrung his hands nervously. “I was just calling you back….” 

“Hey, Gerard, perfect timing!” Ashley interrupted. “You see, work is really busy right now and I can’t make it to a football game tomorrow night with Frank. Do you think you could go with him and keep him company?” 

“Yeah sure.” Frank heard his voice raise a little higher, almost like he was excited. Frank was happy at the thought. “Where should we meet?” 

“I’ll have Frank call you tomorrow and discuss that. Thanks so much, Gerard, you’re a life saver! Frank doesn’t like being alone,” she giggled. Gerard laughed deep on the other end, a laugh that went straight to Frank’s groin. 

“I know the feeling,” he replied, and Frank’s nervousness settled. At least he wasn’t making fun of him for it.

“Sounds great! Thanks again so much. Bye!”

“Goodbye,” Gerard said, and the phone hung up. 

“Problem solved!” Ashley smiled at Frank. Frank half smiled back and looked back down at the news again, leaving Ashley to mull over what could be wrong with Frank, or what she might have done herself. 

*****

Gerard met up with Frank at the city bus the next evening, his hands buzzing with excitement. Ever since he agreed to go to the game with Frank, his fingers were fumbling on everything. When he got nervous his motor functions seemed to completely give out on him, which was just his luck. Falling on the steps into a city bus is not the cutest thing Gerard could do in front of Frank. Though, Gerard reminded himself, having a crush on Frank was forbidden in the first place. 

That’s a point he keeps forgetting. 

When the bus stopped at the stadium and a load of people went off, Frank and Gerard included, the pair headed to the seats on their tickets. 

“Seats E18 and E19 on the third row benches,” Frank grinned. “Killer seats.” 

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded in agreement. He actually had no fucking idea what he was talking about. Gerard had never been much into sports, but he wasn’t here for the game anyway. There was a much bigger problem at hand. 

“Have you ever been to a football game before?” 

“Can’t say I have,” Gerard replied. “Not really my style.” 

“Oh!” Frank looked upset. “I’m so sorry, you didn’t have to come if you don’t like--!” 

“You’re good!” Gerard quickly replied. “Don’t worry! I, uh; it’s just nice to hang with a friend.” 

“Right,” Frank murmured, spaced out. “Friends.” He looked up at Gerard again and smiled. “Hey, this way, man.” Gerard followed Frank to their seats, (which Gerard had to admit were pretty damn good) and the game started swiftly after. It was pretty uneventful, with Frank shrilly screaming again and again until Gerard finally said, “You know, your voice is very shrill.” 

Frank looked over at him in confusion. “What?” 

“When you shout. If you want them to hear what you’re saying, you’ve got to project it.” 

“Teach me.” 

“Alright,” Gerard said. “First you need to tighten your stomach muscles.” 

“My what?” Frank laughed. 

“Your stomach muscles! They’re right here.” Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s lower abdomen, pushing up against the muscle there. Frank sucked in a breath. 

“Right there,” Frank sighed. 

“Mhm. Now tighten them.” Frank did so.

“Okay, now broaden your diaphragm.” 

“Broaden my diaphragm?” 

“Yeah,” Gerard smiled. “Here.” He brought his hand up, pushing against his ribcage. 

Frank let out a shaky breath and said, “It’ll help if you put both of your hands there.” Gerard hid a smile and put his other hand on, now standing behind Frank. 

“You ready for the last step?” 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Hit me.” 

“Now, imagine your mouth is an enormous church.” 

“I’m sorry?” Frank replied. 

“Imagine your mouth is big enough to fill up that entire room with sound. Breathe it in, and throw it out into the crowd.” 

“Show me,” Frank said with bright eyes. Gerard nearly lost his footing at the sight. God, Frank was beautiful. 

“Okay,” Gerard took a breath. Standing up straighter, he yelled, “Fuck you number 5!” loud across the crowd, silencing the rows in front of him with his voice. He grinned sheepishly and looked back at Frank, who was staring at him in a weird way, like his eyes should have stars hanging in them instead of pupils. It gave Gerard a warm feeling inside. 

After the game (and Frank’s constant groaning about his team losing), Frank asked where Gerard wanted to go next. 

“Wherever you like,” he replied. 

“I feel like dancing.” 

Gerard smirked. “I know the perfect place.” 

*****

“Dance Dance Revolution,” Frank laughed as he stood in front of the machine. “We’re going to fucking dance to Dance Dance Revolution.” 

“Hell fuckin’ yeah,” Gerard grinned toothily. “Best dancing there is.” Frank rolled his eyes and Gerard put in two quarters for each of them. They both got onto their respective sides and looked over at each other with shit-eating grins. “Ready to lose, Iero?” 

“I was born to beat your ass, Way,” Frank waggled an eyebrow. “Beat it real fucking hard.” Gerard blushed bright red and tried to push down the inappropriate thoughts that began racing through his mind. In no way whatsoever was that the implication of Frank’s words. No fucking way. 

The machine’s voice shouted, “Let’s begin!” and the screen put up “Great Balls of Fire” by the Misfits with the pattern to dance to on the floor. 

As the song played, they both laughed and fell multiple times; and when Frank looked over at Gerard with the most awe-inspired smile one could ever see and Gerard didn’t notice, well, Frank wasn’t going to say a thing. 

And when Gerard looked over at Frank, totally clueless but still so in love, and Frank didn’t notice...well, he wasn’t going to say anything either. 

*****

“Tell me about the lily,” Frank said as he and Gerard were walking back to the apartment. Gerard sighed heavily, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck to brace against the cold. 

“You don’t want to know about the lily,” Gerard said. 

“It’s my favourite,” Frank whined. “Please.” 

“Ask me about the azaleia.” 

“Fine. What’s the meaning of the azaleia?” 

“‘May you achieve financial security.’” 

“Ugh!” Frank hit Gerard across the arm. “Seriously, tell me about the lily!” 

“Okay, okay. The lily means….” Gerard took a breath and let it out. “The lily means ‘I dare you to love me.’” Frank didn’t say anything, but seemed deep in thought. Just then Frank’s apartment complex came into view and they crossed the street to get to the door.

“Well, thanks for this evening,” Gerard smiled. “It was fun.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Frank smiled back. “Thanks for coming along even though you aren’t into sports. I liked the company.” 

“Me as well.” Gerard said. He admired the way Frank looked under the streetlamps, how his face illuminated like an angels’. His fingers itched to touch him, to pull him close and press his lips to Frank’s. 

Frank looked over at Gerard, his stomach warm and low. Thoughts were racing through his mind that were inconceivable, but they kept going anyway. He imagined how it would feel to run his fingers through his long red hair, or how good it would sound when he licked up Gerard’s neck. 

Frank slowly leaned in with sparkling eyes, focusing on Gerard’s slightly parted lips right in front of his own, but then right as he was about to seal their lips together he pulled back at the lights of a car passing by. 

“Goodnight,” Frank quickly said, turning to the door. 

“Yeah, goodnight,” Gerard said hesitantly. 

It wasn’t until Gerard got home that the situation at hand had really settled in, and he was just as confused as excited knowing that Frank might have similar feelings to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnnn!


	4. Oh Baby, I'm There

The tattoo shop had been pretty busy the past few days for Frank. It left his mind rolling with thoughts other than the ones regarding Gerard from the last night out. It wasn’t until the rush was over that the full weight of that night came rushing forward. 

Fuck, Frank thought. I almost kissed him. He was married, for Christ sake, and he almost kissed another man. 

But Gerard….Gerard was something else entirely. Ashley was beautiful and smart, and very good at math; Gerard was beautiful and unique, interested in things Frank didn’t know of and introduced him to a world of comic books and art that he hadn’t known before. He had the time of his life that night, joking around and eyeing Gerard when he wasn’t looking. It felt natural to be around him, almost like he was...home. 

And that scared the shit out of him. 

Because he had never felt these things with Ashley before; Ashley was a place where he could feel energized and accomplish a world of amazing adventures, but when the day was done, they had nothing in common. She loved math and drinking and parties while Frank preferred the opposite. Their time at home was always dull and centered around looking toward the next adventure planned to be able to relate as a couple again. 

With Gerard, everything was so easy. Joking around, hanging out at the game and dancing and walking back to the apartment--all of it felt right. 

But Frank was married. Married, Frank sighed. I’m fucking married and I’m having thoughts about a friend. Frank was an utter asshole. 

“Have you all ever...maybe liked another guy?” Frank asked the other artists before the tattoo shop closed for the night. 

“Nah,” Ray told him. “Always digged the ladies, y’know?” 

“Same,” Bob agreed. “Why do you ask?” Frank shrugged. 

“Just curious.” 

*****

Gerard hadn’t heard from Frank in days, and it worried him. He knew that if Frank had been trying to kiss him, he would be running for the hills by now. It wasn’t like Gerard didn’t know what effect this would have on him. He was probably confused as hell right now, and Gerard wished he could help. 

Instead, he was stuck making more deliveries again. One after another after another. More smiling faces and enthusiastic thank yous than Gerard could count. It was nice to be appreciated, but his mind was completely overridden with thoughts of Frank and how he was doing. 

It had been a few days since the night of the football game, and a pit of anxiousness was growing in Gerard’s lower stomach. He almost felt sick with thoughts of Frank never talking to him again, or ignoring his existence until he left Frank alone forever. What would he do if that was the case? How could he exist in a world where Frank didn’t want him to be around? 

Gerard was helping out a customer when he finally rushed into the shop, his face flushed red from the whipping wind. Gerard smiled at Frank wide with all of his tiny teeth. “Hi!” 

He was taken aback when Frank half-yelled, “No! You are not happy to see me! Please, you can’t be happy to see me!” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay,” Frank took a deep breath. “Listen, you are making me feel something I am not allowed to feel. I’m fucking married, Jesus, and you’re--” He paused and waved his hand up and down at Gerard quickly. “You’re you!” 

Gerard quickly turned to his customer and gave them the bouquet, saying, “It’s on the house, now go!” and pushing them out the door. 

Frank nervously pushed his hair back and walked into the back room of the shop, pacing back and forth between the small space. Gerard quickly came in and Frank continued his nervous speech. 

“So you understand? You can’t do this to me anymore. I’m not...I’m, I’m married and I can’t do this.” Frank gave Gerard one last sad look before quickly slamming out the door. 

Gerard was shell shocked, and didn’t move an inch until Frank came rushing back in, whispering “Fuck it.” and slammed his lips against Gerard’s. 

Gerard didn’t move for a second until the moment registered, and then suddenly it was all warmth and tongues and dancing in each others’ mouths. Frank tasted like cigarettes and candy, all sweet and warmth that spread throughout Gerard right to his toes. 

Frank pushed against Gerard hard and he fell backwards onto bouquets of roses. Frank trailed his hand down Gerard’s soft skin, scraping fingernails under his shirt at his hips. Gerard preened at the touch and grabbed Frank by the collar to pull him closer. They continued making out, hands roaming across each others’ bodies until it all seemed to be one. 

“Ouch!” Gerard yelled when thorns from the roses stuck in his pants. “Get up, get up!” He laughed. Frank quickly moved off with a worried look. 

“Are you alright, Gee?” Gerard turned red at the affectionate nickname. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just thorns in my ass,” he giggled. They both laughed together, drunk off kissing, that they didn’t hear the door chime ring when a customer came in. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice called. “Gerard!” Frank froze, the realization of what he had done crashing down upon him. It was Ashley’s voice floating into the back, calling for Gerard. Frank’s fucking wife. 

Gerard looked up at Frank, who looked miserable and angry all at once. “Frank….” 

“Save it,” Frank pushed himself up and glared at the wall. “I’ve already fucked up enough.” 

“Gerard!” Ashley called again, and Gerard took a quick glance at Frank again and then ran a hand through his hair to straighten it up before walking back out into the store. 

“Hey, what a surprise!” Gerard forced a smile. “What’s up?” 

“I’m coming here confidentially,” she said quietly, leaning up against the counter. “I think I’m doing something wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Frank’s been acting weird lately, y’know? I know the honeymoon phase is over, but the relationship feels almost...empty.” 

Gerard stood still, his mind reeling with things he could say, but knew he shouldn’t. Instead, what came out was “I’m sorry to hear that. How can I help?” 

Ashley sighed. “Have you...I mean did Frank say anything the other night?” 

“No, uh, no he didn’t,” Gerard replied. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I just think I’m doing something wrong, is all. I wish I knew what it was so I could fix it all. I want things to be normal again.” 

God, I’m so fucked up, Gerard thought. I’m fucking this marriage up so badly. 

“Well, thanks anyway,” Ashley smiled. “Worth a try. I’ll see you ‘round, yeah?” Gerard nodded.

“For sure, definitely.” Ashley nodded and said goodbye before walking out of the store. Gerard quickly ran into the back room, finding it empty. The window was wide open, the wind whipping the curtain around in front of the sill. Gerard ran outside the front and saw Frank running down the sidewalk towards the park. He ran quickly past a few people and finally caught up to Frank in the middle of benches and grass. The park was nearly empty, the grey skies dawning on the earth. 

“Frank, please, wait!”

“Gerard, please leave me alone!” 

“Just listen to me!” 

“Listen to what? Listen to how I’ve fucked up my marriage? How I’ve made my wife miserable? She fucking blames herself, Gee! It’s not even her fault!” Frank’s voice slightly cracked. 

Gerard paused, taking a deep breath. “You can make this stop.” 

“How?” Frank cried. “How the fuck am I gonna fix this mess?” 

“Tell me to leave. Tell me you want me to go, and I’ll go.” Gerard’s hands shook. 

Frank didn’t say anything, clenching his fists tight near his sides. 

“Is that what you want?” Frank whispered. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“I want you,” Gerard shrugged. 

“Gee, I can’t….” 

“I know. I know,” Gerard whispered. He pulled Frank in close, kissing his forehead lightly. “Don’t forget me.” 

“I won’t remember anything but you,” Frank murmured against his cheek.


	5. Fixing It

Gerard came to Brendon first, nearly in tears over the whole ordeal. Brendon got him some coffee and then sat him down on the couch before letting him speak at all. When he drank the last few sips and swallowed it down, Brendon took the coffee cup away and placed it on the table. 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.” Blubbering a bit, Gerard wiped at his nose. 

“Frank and I kissed,” Gerard finally got out. “And now, he hates me.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because Ashley came in and then he remembered how fucked up this all is!” 

Brendon scoffed. “Look, it is pretty fucked up. But for Christ sakes, what isn’t? Listen to me, Gee: what you’ve done is not wrong. This is just as equally a problem with Frank. You have no right to take all of that blame on yourself, you hear me?” 

Gerard nodded solemnly. “But I’ll never see him again, Brendon.” 

“Maybe you won’t. But time doesn’t give a shit about your plans. What you do is you enjoy what you have until you don’t have it anymore. That’s all we’ve got.” 

“I wish…” Gerard stopped to blow his nose. “I just wish I-I could make this all go away. I wish I had never been to that fucking wedding in the first place.” Brendon softened and started rubbing Gerard’s back to console him. 

“I know, Gee. I do too. Good news is, Pete and I are a thing. After long hours at coffee shops and berating him until he fell for my charms,” Brendon winked. Gerard looked up through tears and forced a smile. 

“Good, I’m glad. I’m really glad for you.” Brendon gave him a sad smile and patted his back as he got up off the sofa. 

“I’m happy for myself. You, however, don’t have to lie. It’s okay to be upset, you know. I’ll tell Pete about the situation and maybe he can think of something to help. By the way, you can stay as long as you want!” Brendon said as he walked out of the room. Calling from the hall, he sang “Every little thing, it’s gonna be alright.” as he shut the bathroom door behind him. 

*****

When Frank got home that night, Ashley was sound asleep on their couch with the TV still running. He sighed and threw a blanket over her curled up body, brushing some hair away from her face. He stopped to look at her, just glancing and thinking about all that had happened in the past few weeks. 

Everything was so fucked up. 

The marriage was slipping, Gerard and he had kissed, Ashley’s work was getting worse….the list went on and on. The world seemed to be just grasped within his reach but withering away ever so slowly. 

Taking in a breath, he whispered her name. “Ashley, are you awake?” There was a grunt. “Listen, I’ve got to tell you something, okay?

“This thing happened, and I need to tell you it happened. It’s over now and it won’t happen again but you still have the right to know.” Frank took a deep breath. “I fell for someone else,” his voice slightly cracked. “I fell for someone who wasn’t you. Please believe me, I didn’t want this to happen. I’m so sorry it did….” Ashley wasn’t moving. “Ashley, please, please be awake!” He slightly shook her but she didn’t budge. Frank cried, throwing his head into his hands. “Dammit! I can’t say this all over again, Ashley.” 

“I’m staying with you,” he finally said. “I couldn’t ever leave you, ya know. You’re one of my best friends. And that’s enough.” Frank said, though the sentiment sounded more for himself than anyone else. 

“That has to be enough.” 

*****

The next day Gerard was loading up the van for a delivery when Ashley showed up, looking distraught and slightly angry. Gerard quickly shut the trunk and turned around, cautious as can be. This was not going to be good. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?” She whispered silently, eyes drilling into Gerard’s. 

“I’m what?” His voice slightly shook. 

“Frank said he fell for someone. You’re him, aren’t you?” 

Gerard didn’t say anything. 

“I knew it,” she cried. “God, I fucking knew it.” 

“Listen, Ashley...I’m so sorry--!” 

Ashley interrupted him, “Please don’t. Please don’t lie to me.” She took a breath and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “I just wish I had been wrong. I wish everything was okay.” 

“It is okay,” Gerard told her. “I’m not going to do this anymore. This is my last delivery for a while; I’m going on vacation to get away. You don’t have to worry anymore. I won’t fuck anything else up.” 

Ashley shook her head, mascara blurring around her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. It’s all done, and it’s all fucked. But I can’t even be mad at you, or even Frank.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I knew this would happen,” she smiled sadly. “And Frank deserves the absolute best in life, and I know that’s you.” 

Gerard disagreed. “No, I’m not….” 

“Stop, Gerard. You won’t change my mind.” She started taking a few steps backward and waved her hand. “You’re a good guy, Gerard. Even if you’ve made mistakes, you’ll always be a good person.” 

Then she was gone. 

*****

Frank was sitting on the couch watching television when Ashley showed up. She had quietly laid her stuff down on the table before coming to Frank, sad eyes and a smile on her lips. 

“Hey, darling.”   
“Ashley….” Frank trailed off. His heart hurt seeing Ashley like this, knowing what he had done. Falling in love with a man he had met at his own wedding...how fucking shitty. “Listen to me--”

“No, Frank,” she interrupted, exhaustion weighing on her voice. “You listen to me.” Frank stopped talking immediately and kept eye contact to show he was listening. “I’m not going to sit here and watch you wallow in sadness over Gerard anymore. I’m also not going to be a second option for you.” 

“You aren’t a second--!” She gave him a hard look and he stopped talking. 

“You deserve the best, Frank,” she smiled. “If that’s not with me, I’m not going to stand in your way anymore.” 

She about walked out of the room until she remembered what Gerard had said. “Gerard is going on vacation, by the way. Something about getting away from this mess,” she gestured to the both of them. “I would stop him if I were you.” She smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” Frank breathed, quickly grabbing his keys and a coat. “Thank you, Ashley.” He went up and kissed her on the cheek before rushing out the door and into the chilly air. 

He drove as fast as he could without getting a ticket, rushing through back corners and alleyways until he arrived at the flower shop. He parked the car and ran inside, setting off the welcome chimes loudly across the little store. However, instead of finding Gerard behind the counter, he found an older lady instead.

“Is Gerard here?” he asked, eyes wide with a chill-burned face. 

“You want to try that entrance again, dear?” the lady asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” he breathed. “Hello, I’m Frank. I’m looking for Gerard?” 

“You’re him, aren’t you?” she sighed, putting down a pen in her hand. “You’re the one that broke my son’s heart.” 

“Yes,” Frank said. “But I need to find him. It’s all over--Ashley and I, I mean. We’re over.” 

“So you can be with my son?” Gerard’s mother asked. 

“Yes,” Frank smiled wide. 

She smiled as well, nodding quickly. “He left for his trip. Probably headed out about ten minutes ago. Go!” Frank thanked her and rushed out the door, grabbing his car and zooming off into the traffic again. He probably drove about five minutes before he hit a roadblock, stuck behind a fair few cars. 

Frank grabbed his cellphone and dialed Gerard’s number, gripping the steering wheel tight in his clutch. The phone rang five times before Gerard finally answered. 

“Gerard? Gerard! Hey, it’s Frank. Listen, everything’s changed!” 

“No, Frank,” he replied. “There’s nothing to say.” In the background of the call Frank could hear someone passing by Gerard’s car, singing a quiet but happy song. 

“Gerard, please--!” 

“No. I’m not doing this, alright?” Gerard hung up right after his reply. Frank threw his phone onto the passenger seat and let out a loud noise of distress, his head in his hands. 

“It’s over,” he said to himself. “It’s fucking over.” 

Then suddenly, it wasn’t. Because just like he had heard before, the sound of a song came passing by, a man on a bicycle singing of love. 

“Me and you, and you and me,  
No matter how they tossed the dice,  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together….” 

Gerard couldn’t be far away. He had to be up in the traffic, stuck just like him, and waiting for life to start again. Frank thought quickly of what to do, and then suddenly he had an idea. 

Getting up on the roof of his car, he stood tall, searching the cars for a familiar face. When he couldn’t spot Gerard in a driver seat, he mustered up all the courage he could find and placed his hands on his lower abdomen. 

And then, just like he was taught, he tightened his stomach muscles; expanded his diaphragm; and filled his mouth with the sound of four simple words: “FUCK YOU NUMBER NINE!” 

People in the cars turned to him, raising eyebrows and some looking terrified; but then Frank saw a person five cars up open their driver’s door and hop onto their roof, and Frank’s breath caught in his throat. It was Gerard, his face bright and smiling like Frank was the only person on Earth; the only person that mattered. 

“Gerard, I can do this!” Frank kept yelling, “I can do this!” Gerard only smiled, tiny teeth showing between his chapped lips. Then he was getting off the roof and fucking running. 

Frank got off his car and started running to, both running around cars and shouting sorry’s as people honked at them. When they reached each other in the middle, Gerard nearly jumped onto Frank and then they were kissing. Their noses bumped and some teeth clanked together but it was perfect, because it was Gerard. It was fucking Gerard, and they were in love, and happy, and finally--fucking finally, they were together. 

“Hi,” Gerard said when they stopped to breathe, lips red from the bruising kisses. 

“Hey,” Frank replied with the widest grin, and then he started kissing him again. 

 

*****

6 months later:

 

“Where are the fucking flowers!” Pete yelled, running around the church from one place to the next to get the procession to start. “Where are the goddamn fucking flowers, people!” 

“Right here, Pete,” Brendon came up and kissed him on the cheek, holding a florist at his side who looked slightly frightened. The florist had bouquets of red and white roses, matched with small mounds of baby’s breath in each. “Now relax, babe. Everything will be perfect.” Pete took a breath and smiled, grabbing a hold of Brendon’s hand and squeezing it tight in his own for a second before dropping it and going back to work. 

Brendon walked off outside with the groups of bridesmaids and groomsmen and ran into Ashley in the group, getting everyone looking presentable and perfect. “Thanks, Ash!” Ashley looked up and winked, brushing a hair off of her girlfriend’s dress. She leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, careful not to smudge the lipstick. 

“You look beautiful,” Ashley smiled at Hayley. “You always do.” Hayley blushed as red as her hair. Ashley looked down at her watch and gasped. 

“Fuck, I gotta go help Gerard, baby. See you soon!” Ashley gave Hayley one last smooch before heading off in the direction of the church, searching the back rooms for Gerard. 

She finally found him in the last small room on the left of a long narrow hallway, and smiled as she walked in and saw him in his tux. She actually almost started crying, but she refused to be a mom when his actual mother was already crying in the room over her son. 

“You look amazing, Gee,” Ashley smiled. “I’m really happy for you.” 

“Me too,” Gerard grinned wide. “It feels like a dream.” 

“The ceremony is about to start,” Ashley told him. “Come on, love.” 

Gerard took a breath and followed her around the sanctuary to the outside doors, ready to walk in on the wedding march playing. His hands were sweating and he was pretty sure that the tux would be stuck on his body by the end of the procession, but he was so happy anyways. When he heard the first chords begin to play, his stomach jumped to his throat. Ashley must have noticed his anxiousness because she put a hand on his back and smiled. Gerard nodded and then the doors opened, and suddenly he was walking down the aisle. 

The wedding was themed red and gold. The red roses adorned the benches of the sanctuary and up to the minister, where they placed a gold overhang intertwined with roses where the grooms’ would stand. They placed a golden sheer carpet on the floor that glittered on every fraction of light, and both men had a gold tie for their ensemble. 

It was perfect, Gee thought as he walked across the glittery floor. Everything seemed magical, just like the feeling in the pit of his stomach where he was floating inside at the mere thought of the man at the end of the aisle. 

His eyes searched the room and they landed on Frank. His Frank, the man he was walking down the aisle for and about to cry over. His one and only love. 

When he reached Frank and the minister, the room fell silent and Frank took both of his hands softly in his own grasp. 

“Hi,” Gerard whispered, trying to hide the grin on his face. 

“Hello,” Frank replied, remembering the day that had seemed like a lifetime ago in the middle of traffic in New York City. “I’ve been waiting for you all my life.” 

“Well, loving you felt as natural as breathing,” Gerard replied, and Frank’s eyes welled up with tears. They both smiled silly, unable to stop. 

The minister smiled at the two’s open affection and began: “We’re gathered here today….”


	6. Epilogue: Bonus Makeout Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW i wrote this bonus makeout scene for my partner bc they wanted it. it's rated mature/explicit bc it's pretty heavy and practically smut. 
> 
> i apologize in advance bc i'm not good at writing makeout scenes.

Frank nearly drug Gerard into the bedroom by his collar, turned on and ready to fuck him senseless. The wedding had been incredible, but now it was time to get down and dirty. 

“Been thinking about fucking you all day,” Frank whispered, hot and heavy. “Wanna spread you open on my fingers.” Gerard moaned. 

“You like that, huh?” Frank smirked, getting his tie of quickly and nearly undoing all the buttons on his shirt at once with his speed. “You wanna be my little bitch?” Gerard nodded eagerly. “What’s that?” 

“Yes, yes sir,” Gerard groaned. “I want to be your bitch.” Frank hummed, approving his response. 

“Good, baby.” Frank smiled. “You think you’ve been a good boy?” 

Gerard smirked, baring his teeth at Frank. “You tell me.” Frank hummed again, but this time it was deeper and his eyebrows were raised. 

“I don’t think so,” Frank sighed. “You’re being awfully sassy. And all that teasing with licking food up at the wedding?” He clucked his tongue with disapprovement. “I think you’ve been very bad.” 

“Do I need to be punished, sir?” Gerard pouted his lip. 

“I think a some lingerie and a good spanking should do.” Gerard nodded, his shoulders slumped with submission. 

Frank helped Gerard out of his clothes and went to the closet for lovely lingerie set--it was red, just as red as Gerard’s hair, and lacey across the cups. A sheer glittery fabric hang from the bra and went down to Gerard’s belly button. The thong was sheer red lace and semi-translucent in the front where you could see Gerard’s cock leaking pre-come onto the fabric. He also retrieved a black studded collar and leash; Gerard loved wearing collars. After Frank finished putting it on him, he stood back and smiled at how his newly-wedded husband looked.

“You look so hot, Gee,” Frank murmured. “Wanna fuck you until you’re sore for days.” Gerard let out a preening noise that sent shocks right down to Frank’s dick. He suppressed a moan and got back into his dominant demeanor. 

“On your knees, now,” he ordered. Gerard quickly got off the bed and onto the ground. Frank unzipped his pants and took out his already hard cock. “Now suck me off.” 

Gerard got Frank in his mouth and moaned against him. He quickly got a pace and bobbed back and forth, a small grunt everytime Frank’s cock hit against the back of his throat. Frank was about to come, and let out a moan before he released into Gee’s mouth. Gerard took all of it down like a pro and wiped at his mouth with a smirk, an eyebrow raised in defiance. 

“You like that?” he asked. Frank got him up to his feet quickly by his collar and pushed him down onto the bed. 

“You’re being a very bad boy, Gee,” Frank said. “You need to be strictly punished.” He pushed Gerard up to his knees and leaned him over where his ass was up in the air. Then he slapped it, hard. Gerard let out a long and dirty groan. Frank slapped his ass again, and again, and again, until it was red and goosebumps were all over him. Gerard kept letting out moans until it turned into hissing and whining when it got to be too much.

“Frank, sir,” Gerard cried, “please. I’m sorry, just please stop spanking me!” Frank took his hand off and kissed his ass lightly in all of the red places. “Thank you sir,” Gerard sighed in relief. 

“You wanna be fucked on my fingers? Do you want to be stretched open on me alone and be a little slut for me?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Frank smirked. “Good boy.” He readied his fingers with lube and stuck the first one in, receiving a heavy moan from Gerard. 

“Oh baby, please, harder!” Gee whined. Frank stuck another finger in and Gerard’s moan was deeper, almost needy with want. Then Frank got a third finger in, and Gerard was mumbling “Fuck!” and “Shit, oh god,” over and over again. Frank turned his fingers around inside his asshole just right and got Gee to let out an incoherent jumble of words in a dirty whimper. 

“That’s right, baby, just like that,” Frank praised. “You like it? You like being stretched and fucked, you whore?” 

“Yes, I love it, I love it,” Gerard let out. 

Frank fucked him faster, pumping his fingers in and out as Gerard let out breathy ah, ah, ah’s every time Frank hit his prostate. Finally, Gerard couldn’t take anymore. 

“I’m gonna come, sir.”

“Come for me,” he demanded. Gerard let out a whine and then he was coming hard and fast, his thighs shaking and his vision filling with stars. 

When he finished, he let out a deep sigh and relaxed onto the bed, and Frank rolled off his back and cuddled up next to him. 

There was a few minutes of content silence until Frank nosed up against Gerard’s neck and smiled. “I love you,” Frank said. 

“I love you too, you fuckin’ nerd,’ Gee replied.


End file.
